A typical cutting element is shown in FIG. 1. The cutting element typically has cylindrical cemented carbide substrate body 2 having an end face or upper surface 3. An ultra hard material layer 4, such as polycrystalline diamond or polycrystalline cubic boron nitride, is bonded on to the upper surface forming a cutting layer. The cutting layer can have a flat or a curved upper surface 5.
The problem with many cutting elements is the development of cracking, spoiling, chipping and partial fracturing of the ultra hard material cutting layer at the layer's region subjected to the highest impact loads during drilling. This region is referred to herein as the "critical region". These problems are caused by the generation of peak (high magnitude) stresses imposed on the ultra hard material layer at the critical region during drilling. Because the cutting elements are typically inserted into a drag bit at a rake angle, the critical region includes a portion of the ultra hard material layer near to and including a portion of the layer's circumferential edge 6.
Another problem facing cutting elements is the delamination and/or the exfoliation of the ultra hard material layer from the substrate of the cutting element resulting in the failure of the cutter. Delamination and/or exfoliation become more prominent as the thickness of the diamond layer increases.